dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Series
This is the Main Series of Dragon Quest Adventures Prequel Films: * The Beginning Adventure * The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat * The Beginning Adventure III: A New Force Awakens Episodes Season 1 #The Rise of The JKSH Part 1 #The Rise of The JKSH Part 2 #Return of an Old Enemy #Curse of the Ford Mustang #I'm your Biggest Admirer! #TIE Flying Joyride #Detective Cyril McFlip and The Missing Coaches #Sunlight the Nature Foal #Rise of the Revenger! #The Zebra Foal #Sandy vs. Blackie #The Ghost of Godred #Old Masters and Return of an Old Threat #Twin Swap #Zephie, Annie, & Clarabel #The Kipper Caper #Blackie's Big Secret #Bon'Jer Mizor #The Flying Machine #Sunrise's Path of a Jedi #Hypno-go-Lucky #Adventure in Gnarly Woods #Savage Sugar Sprinkles! #Going Exploring #Sunrise the White Horse #Call for Hope #A New Resolve #Operation: Rescue Sunset! #Return of the Xenomorphs Part 1: Rise of the Flood #Return of the Xenomorphs Part 2: Terror of Fear Season 2 #The Unicorn of Misfit Land Part 1 #The Unicorn of Misfit Land Part 2 #Sunlight makes a movie #Derek Returns #Bubble Troubles #Conflict in Northern Frontier #Crime foals on the Lam! #The Griffon Platoon #Misery with a Psycho #Trucks chasing #Pepper and the Lying River Dolphin #The Kindly Centaurette #Adventure on Birdwell Island #Trams, Bikes, and Commuter Trains #Out with the Kitty, in with the Katty #The Big Winter Rescue #Dragon Poachers! #Kitty's Day Off #Giant Mantis attack! #Ruby Glaze breaks a Leg #Junior Guards #Something Glowing in the Night #A Chill in the Winter #Peterson's Wonderful Life #Gone Crawdaunting! #The Rogue Predator #Joe Joey's Tooth #The 2 Mutants #Mystery of Nick Jr City Part 1 #Mystery of Nick Jr City Part 2 Season 3 #Sunrise's Pizza Delivery #Back to the Past! Part 1: #Back to the Past! Part 2: #The Brother's Revenge #Henry Paints the Railway #Video Premonition #A Mysterious Stranger with Us #Water, Water, All Around #Caution: Wet Painting #Mako's Great Parent Journey Part 1 #Mako's Great Parent Journey Part 2 #Mako's Great Parent Journey Part 3 #Lady, Donald, & Douglas #Stepney, Latios, & Latias' Great Race #The Riches' Revival #Muck's Ice Skid #Imitation Kitty Katswell #Gumdrop's Nerves of Steal #Bachelor Party Escapade #Battle in the Amazon #The R-Squad's Mission #Lost in the Void #Missing in Action #The Point of No Return #Alberto's Find #Clay Fun! #The Campout Episode #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 1: Assassinations in Canterlot #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 2: The Secret Droid Factory #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 3: Rise of the New Clone Army! Season 4 #The Terminator Battle Droid Part 1: Rise of Sargeant Savage #The Terminator Battle Droid Part 2: The Force vs. Robot Strength #Claw and Order #Bounty Hunter Troubles #Creatures in the Attic #The Dragon Training Mandalorian #Difficult Student #Derek and the Ghost of Old Dean Morris #The Hunters Strike Again! #Figure in The Tunnel #Driver Truman's Ghost #Hidden Assassin #The New Nightmare #The Titanic's Ghost #Phantom of the Quarry #Toys in the Attic #Zoe and the Miao Family Part 1 #Zoe and the Miao Family Part 2 #Sunlight's Trip to the Dentist #Spencer Gets Scared #Journey through the Spirit World #Cool Hand Hiccup #Royal Summit Caper Part 1 #Royal Summit Caper Part 2 #Royal Summit Caper Part 3 #Adventure for the Chief Part 1 #Adventure for the Chief Part 2 #Adventure for the Chief Part 3 #The New Generations Part 1 #The New Generations Part 2 Season 5 #The Base of Nightmare Rarity Part 1 #The Base of Nightmare Rarity Part 2 #The Base of Nightmare Rarity Part 3 #The Brother's Turn #Crane Master #Sunil's Hiccups #The Hunt for the Wishing Pokémon #The Lair of Sargeant Savage #Battle Starfighter ahoy! #Shadow of the Megadonor #Destruction of the Megadonor #Lost in Cereal Mascot Land #Stop that Runaway Chicken! #Winds of Change #The Lawless Duo #Flight of The Dragon Jedi Fighters #Blackie's Ghost Adventure #Haunted Sir Handel #Guess Who Am I? #What is that Word? #Missing Lightsaber #Pete Saves the Day #A Day Out with Jar Jar #The Wedding of Peterson and Skyla Part 1 #The Wedding of Peterson and Skyla Part 2 #The Birthday Party Scheme #Haunted Sharon #How the Appliances Meet Breon Part 1 #How the Appliances Meet Breon Part 2 #How the Appliances Meet Breon Part 3 Season 6 #A Dragon for Breon Part 1 #A Dragon for Breon Part 2 #A Dragon for Breon Part 3 #Duke Retiring #Crystal Cave Party #Flurry Heart & the Dusclops #Twas the Night Before the Ghost-type Pokémon #The Past Banker #The Trials of Hair Trigger #The Tyranny of the Queen of Hearts Part 1 #The Tyranny of the Queen of Hearts Part 2 #The Ghost that runs at Midnight #Edward's Aging Trouble Part 1 #Edward's Aging Trouble Part 2 #The Jedi Trials of Jenny Foxworth & Alice Part 1: Force Skills #The Jedi Trials of Jenny Foxworth & Alice Part 2: Caves of the Kyber Crystals #The Jedi Trials of Jenny Foxworth & Alice Part 3: Lightsaber Construction #The Jedi Trials of Jenny Foxworth & Alice Part 4: Lightsaber Skills #The Jedi Trials of Jenny Foxworth & Alice Part 5: Cave of Fears/Jedi Knighting # #The Deserter Rebel #The Iron Giant Part 1 #The Iron Giant Part 2 #The Iron Giant Part 3 #Case of Money #The Mysterious Island Part 1: The Missing Children Reports #The Mysterious Island Part 2: The Secret Carnival #The Mysterious Island Part 3: Rescue Operation! #2 Brothers Part 1 #2 Brothers Part 2 Season 7 #Mission in the Armory Part 1 #Mission in the Armory Part 2 #Mission in the Armory Part 3 #The Story of Brian Griffin #Fishing Out at Sea #Tunnel Bound #Snotlout's Lottery Fever #Darkness of Zarage #Hidden Inquisitor #Carnage of Brandy Harrington #Teenager vs. Terminator Battle Droid #Kevin and the Haunted Mine #Fraidy Engines #Rachel's Discovery #Bert and the Boulder #Something in the Air #Return to Dragon Land #Courage and Friendship #The Brick of Hope #Sunrise's Favorite Tree #Sunrise, Sunlight, Stacy, and the Baby Pink Rabbit #Bikini Bottom War #Seapony Attack #Prisoners #Photographic Premenition #Mercy Mission #Nomad Droids #Lightsaber Quest Part 1 #Lightsaber Quest Part 2 #Lightsaber Quest Part 3 Season 8 #Flip the Switch #The Great Race Part 1: #The Great Race Part 2: #The Great Race Part 3: #The Great Race Part 4: #Visiting Wava #The Lady in Pink's Plot #The Siege of Tatooine #Lost Commanders #Relics of the Past #The Final Battle #The Lost Temple #Sunlight and the Secret Club #Holocrons of Vision #The Ghost Planet #The Ways of the Je'Daii #The Temple of the Je'Daii Order #Past Sith and fallen Je'Daii #Death Python #Zombie Movie Night #Terror Tales of Equestria and the Isle of Berk Part 1 #Terror Tales of Equestria and the Isle of Berk Part 2 #Duel of the Sith and the Former Sith #Fishleg's Bad Week #The Last Stand Part 1: The Big Plot #The Last Stand Part 2: #The Last Stand Part 3: #The Last Stand Part 4: Order ODWD-99 #The Last Stand Part 5: The Big Duel #The Last Stand Part 6: Final Battle Specials * The Christmas Escapade (Christmas special) * The Skarloey Engines take The Road to The North (Christmas special) * Sunrise's Halloween Movie (Halloween Special) * The Last Younglings (Season 3 special, that takes place after Wrath of the Storm King) * Silent Night in Elevenwood (Season 3 Christmas movie) * The Legend of the Castle Manor * Foals in Toyland (Christmas Special) * The Crystal Crusaders Meet Peter Cotton Tail (Easter Special) * The Curse of The Beldam (Halloween Special) * The Penguin Who Could Fly * The Rise of Deoxys (takes place after The Wedding of Peterson and Skyla Part 2) * Sunlight and Stacy's Big River Rescue! * Sunlight's Special Gift (Mother's Day Special) * The Search for The Alicorn Jewels (Season 5 special) * The Search for The Alicorn Jewels II (Season 5 special) * The Search for The Alicorn Jewels III (Season 5 special) * Revenge of Nasira (Season 6 special) *Carno Trouble (Season 7 special) *The Virus Cure (Season 8 special) Movies *RoboBunny Cop (Takes Places at the end of Season 1) *A Day Out with Hiatt Grey's Engines (Takes place after season 1) *The Amazon Story (season 1 Movie) *Back to the Jungle! (Beginning Season 2 movie) *Cyberspace Adventure (Season 2 Movie) *Cufferton: The Lost Hiatt Grey Engine (Middle season 2 movie) *How they all meet (Season 2 Movie) *The Amazon Story II: Return to the Rainforest (season 2 Movie) *Centaurette vs. Monkey Horse (End season 2 Movie) *Wrath of The Storm King (Beginning season 3 Movie) *The Secret of Iguanodon Rock (Season 3 movie) *The Wilde Specialist (Takes place during season 3) *The Riders into Darkness (Season 3 movie) *A New Hope for The Eeveelutions (takes place after Battle in the Amazon) *The Jedi and Sith Wars Movie (beginning Season 4 movie) *The Sunlight Movie (takes place during Season 4) *Legend of the Long Lost Brother (season 4 movie) *2 Gadgets and a Rabbit Cop (season 4 movie) *The Sith Mummy (Season 4 movie) *The Sith Mummy II: Rise of the Sith Scorpion Equine (Season 4 movie) *Darth Manacore Strikes Back (season 4 end movie) *A Droid Story (Beginning Season 5 Movie) *The Sith Mummy III: The Dragon Sith Master (Season 5 movie) *Trainbots: Legend of The Dragon Bots (Season 5 movie) *Trainbots II: The Deceptitrains Strike Back (Season 5 movie) *Trainbots III: Battle for Freedom (Season 5 movie) *Curse of the Toy Racoon (Season 5 movie) *Race For Your Lives, McQueen and Cruz! (Season 5 movie) *Bellwether Strikes Back (season 5 Movie) *Peterson vs. Bendorson (Season 5 Movie) *Rey and Sunset's Stand (ending Season 5 Movie) *Breon's Grand Search for Ace Uno (Beginning Season 6 Movie) *Dirty Wilde (Season 6 Movie) *Adventure on the Range (season 6 Movie) *Save the Logging Railway! (Middle Season 6 film) *The Missing Dolphin Mystery (Season 6 movie) *Trouble with a Crime Lord Loan Shark (Season 6 end movie) *Breon and the Force Sensitive Teenager (Takes place after "Mission in the Armory Parts 1-3") *The Sith Cauldron (Takes place during season 7) *The Terror of Slender Man (Season 7 movie) *A Whale and A Unicorn Orcapony (Season 7 movie) *Trainbots: The Final Chapter (beginning Season 8 Film) Short Stories * The Beast *Bridge of doom and death * Backstory Projects These are the many movies that will contain Backstories or take place prior to this series * Nyx Sparkle: The Sith Slayer * Ace Uno: A Smuggler's Tale (Season 6 movie) * Empress Krone: A Dark Alicorn's Story (Season 7 Movie and Prequel) Category:Main Pages Category:Episodes Category:Prequels Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Short Stories